Hydra
Salvation’s OC! Seaside Gang collab with Crimson __TOC__ Appearance Hydra has the body type of a LeafWing, nimble and built for agile movements, but has two wings like a HiveWing that are more rounded thanks to her LeafWing genes. She has antennae from her slight SilkWing genes and fins and gills from her SeaWing genes. Looking at her, anyone could tell she is a hybrid. Her body is a calm shade of blue, matched with an even lighter shade of blue at her wings and stomach. On her fins there is a nice blue/green color that is located on her horns as well. She has a darker blue streak down her wings matched with dark blue dots around it. She has a hint of brown at the ends of her wings and tail. She has a couple of black markings from her HiveWing genes, at her stomach and top of her head. Hydra can be described as a fierce beauty, unique. Hydra holds herself stiffly, head up and ears alert. Her eyes are normally defiant and slightly narrowed, and her tail constantly lashes. She is a bit self conscious of her smile, so she normally rests at a slight frown. Well her sales are not polished, she takes care to wash dirt and grime off. She likes to look serious. Personality Outwardly, she is fierce. Takes no nonsense from anyone and has a tongue that can leave marks in concrete. Quick witted and scrappy, has no problem standing up for herself or protecting the gang. Whenever the Gang is being chased or threatened, nothing stands in Hydra’s way. She has taken the blame countless times for things she has not done- she protects the others from punishments or abuse, and she has the scars to show from it. She is motivated and driven, with an attitude that can make even the strongest flinch. Tough, as you would expect from a gang member. Now of course, she doesn’t meet the standard Gang member stereotype, Hydra has a big heart that she hides behind a wall of gruff order and sharpened claws. She never targets the weak, and enjoys challenging larger or stronger foes. Stubborn, but she also is a bit self conscious. She doesn’t like her smile, and sometimes practices in her reflection. It’s not that she doesn’t want to laugh or smile, it’s just that when she does she feels nervous and a bit anxious. She believes her fangs look weird, or always worries that her teeth aren’t white. She knows it is a silly worry, and she has never told anyone about it. Hydra also believes she isn’t good enough, and strives to be the best for the Gang. She constantly stands guard, even when someone else already is. As stated before, Hydra takes the blame if they are ever caught for their thievery. Heck, she has been whipped right in front of the Seaside Gang without letting out a whimper. She believes she has to stay strong for them, as she is the second oldest, and shared this burden slightly with Thug. She is the informal second in command of the Gang, and works hard. Too hard. The guards in Stonewell don’t pay much attention to the dragonet gang, much to Hydra’s relief. Don’t get her wrong, she would gladly die for the gang, but then who would be there to protect them? It isn’t that she believes the Gang is helpless, she just wants to make sure they all stay alive. Deeper down, Hydra is a little lonely. Of course, the Gang gets her to laugh once in a while, but it is hard for her to hold a light conversation, or laugh without that nagging feeling. Mostly, she goes off alone and practices her smile, or plans the next raid. She is longing for someone who really gets her, but still doesn’t let her loneliness show. She has to stay strong, for the good of the Seaside Gang. History Hydra never knew her real parents. They left her at Tiny Talons Orphanage when she was still an egg. The caretakers never met her parents either, she was just left at the front step. Discarded and unloved. She remained for three years in the orphanage that had too many dragonets and not enough staff. She was fed and given a place to sleep, but ignored and overlooked. She did not speak much, and never complained. When a NightWing couple came in looking for a well behaved and unique dragonet, they left with Hydra. For the first moon she was treated fairly well. She never complained and still rarely spoke. She never felt any love to the couple who’s names she soon learned to be Imperial and Saint. They had adopted her because of an experiment they both wanted to partake in- they found the most intricate hybrid and wanted to see her behavior and something interesting. After the first month of Hydra’s silence and evasiveness, the couple grew impatient. They took away some of her water and her food. They wanted her to get angry, since she never displayed any joy. That disappointed them as well. Hydra just silently suffered through. After that, they got more physical. They would hit her, scratch her. They once even breathed fire at her. Soon enough, they got a result. Hydra snapped. She fought back, but a four year old dragonet against full grown and insane NightWings was futile. She was injured badly, and the disappointed couple left her to die in the ally ways. Thug found her there and helped her. It took Hydra a while to get used to the kindness, but from then on Hydra helped Thug build up a family. Every dragonet they found they invited with them, a community of unwanted souls joined together and called the Seaside Gang. Hydra was thankful that at last she had been found by a true family. Relationships Imperial(Adopted Father)- From the start she knew the only reason she was adopted was because of her genes. She felt a cold distaste towards both her adopted parents, and would not be fazed if Imperial were to die. Saint(Adopted Mother)- Saint was the worst one. She was cruel and loud. Very loud. Hydra despised her, and would be justified in ripping Saint‘s throat out. Thug(Gang Leader)- Hydra loves Thug like a brother, and believes he is the family she never had. She appreciates being part of the Gang with him, and would die for Thug. Trench(Gang Member)- Hydra thinks Trench is funny and sweet, and is angry her parents abandoned her. She wants to become closer friends, but her anxiety and self consciousness gets in the way, bacause of how party-crazy Trench is. Dusk(Gamg Member)- Dusk is a constant reminder to Hydra that she has to be strong for the weaker members. She would protect Dusk with her life, and is constantly looking out for the skittish dragonet. Frost(Gang Member)- Hydra is unsure about Frost. His very presence is a bit unsettling. He comes off as too dark and aggressive, and Hydra is worried that she might need to protect the Gang FROM him. Sizzle(Gang Member)- Hydra has always liked Sizzle, and finds him adorably aggressive. Hang out with him, she forgets some of her insecurities and truly enjoys herself. She has laughed with him, joked with him and even teased him. She might have a small crush on him. Infestation(Gang Member)- She likes Infestation, But is taken slightly aback y how smart he is. Infestation just shrugs it off, but Hydra is astounded, and a bit intimidated, by his brilliance. Nonetheless, she thinks he is pretty cool. Shock(Gang Member)- AnYoNe can tell that Shock is an oddball. But Hydra is still friends with him, even though he can be exasperating at times. Quotes -“I’m not grumpy! I just don’t see a reason to laugh...” -“My scars remind me of who I am- of what I was made to be.” -“The last time someone hurt the Gang, I hurt them back. And I will do that as many times as needed, because family comes first.” -“I will never be good enough. Will I?” Other Info -Hydra was an orphan and never knew who her parents were -She was adopted by an abusive couple -She has scars from a very young age on her neck, left leg and tail plus all the marks she has earned over the years from taking the blame -Hydra loved fancy things like necklaces and bracelets and such, but does not steal them because they serve no purpose for the entire gang -Hydra has slight separation anxiety, and has panic attacks sometimes but she hides the panic attacks by going off on her own -Her favorite place to ”hide“ is a small rocky cave underneath a cliff a lot of dragons go cliff diving at Gallery ECB3706B-C4C2-4B9D-913A-2DA159088514.jpeg|Hydra, base by VividOrange, colored by Sal 63191BB5-C568-411F-AE59-252CC55BA8A3.jpeg|FR ref by Sal 8C660611-640F-4C01-B90C-CC0E91B41AD7.jpeg|Hydra by DarkstalkerDeathbringer 438C007F-66E4-4B25-8266-C19921E674F2.jpeg|Hydra by ModernTsunami! E95D34F4-B166-4A43-AC6B-9C1533CBEAC2.jpeg|By Sunset! EB1AB80A-3050-49E7-8833-DF5C4CCDC8F9.jpeg|Hydra by WildKadachi 2019-06-28 14-43-42 820.jpg|Hydra by Darkmoon 2FDAC268-E86A-4DBF-B7D7-8B4484F94A68.png|By Lacey! Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Collaborations Category:Females Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)